gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Katerina Donlan
}} Katerina Maria Donlan is the daughter of Anja and Donald Donlan, and Antimony's best friend at the Court. Her mother often calls her Katja, but she is mostly referred to as Kat. History Early Life Before attending the school, Katerina was raised by her parents at the court. Attending Gunnerkrigg Court During her early days at the school, Kat had a hard time making friends despite her personality. Prior to meeting Antimony, she had been ostracized by the other students because of the fact that both of her parents are teachers and she had no problem achieving high grades. This caused other students to think that her parents were helping her with her work and they would get in trouble for associating with her. Year 7 Well into year 7, Kat walked in on her Mother crying over Antimony's student transfer letter. Anja tells her daughter that she just has a cold and suggests that she could become friends with the new student. The next morning, she introduces herself to Antimony and invites her to play on the playground. She asks the girl if she could call her "Annie" and Antimony agrees. The two girls decide to work together on a mythology project and end up encountering the minotaur of greek myth. Personality In contrast to Antimony's more subdued personality, Kat is more outwardly emotional, outgoing, cheerful and friendly. She is an empathetic, caring person and like Annie, she is naturally driven to help others. She is extremely gifted at all sciences and technology, and is enthusiastic about anything related to those topics. Despite living in a place where magical happenings are common, she did not believe in magic previously.http://gunnerkrigg.com/?p=515 After her adventures with Annie, she has become more open to the idea,http://gunnerkrigg.com/?p=871 however, she still has little patience for the idea that etheric elements of the court just cannot be explained. She is also shown to be a hard worker, working on personal projects for extended periods of time. Her other interests include comic books, video games, tv shows and movies such as Hellboyhttp://gunnerkrigg.com/?p=96, Metal Gear Solid http://gunnerkrigg.com/?p=439, The X-Fileshttp://gunnerkrigg.com/?p=180 and Princess Mononoke.http://gunnerkrigg.com/?p=868 She speaks with a mild Scottish accent. Abilities Kat seems to possess a rare empathy with machines perhaps similar to Antimony's empathy with supernatural beings. This also appears to manifest as an unnatural aptitude for understanding mechanical constructs, specifically robotic code and physical structure (as seen in ). This also seems to manifest in the form that her subconscious projects ( ). This might extend beyond just a talent, as seen in . Relationships Kat has a crush on longtime family friend Eglamore. She once had a relationship with a boy named Alistair, who turned into a bird; since then, she's become unusually fond of birds in general. Antimony Carver Kat had trouble connecting with other students in her first year, because of her unusually good grades and relationship to some of the teachers. Anja arranged for her to try to befriend Annie as she arrived, and the two became best friends. Paz Cadena Blanco After comforting Paz with the news that her crush on Matt was unrequited, Paz mistakenly thought that Kat was hitting on her. It was then strongly implied that she was either questioning her orientation, or is merely highly uncomfortable when people imply she might not be straight or cast doubt on her perceived femininity. Recently after much agonising on both their parts, Paz confessed her feelings and asked Kat out on a date, and she agreed. Paz and Kat are currently in a relationship. Robots Her workshop, inherited from her mother, happens to set above the 'tomb' of the original robots built by Diego. Due to her robotics abilities, historical discoveries, ability to read machine-written code and efforts to create bio-robotic hybrids, she is referred to as 'the Angel' by the court robots, especially by her friend, Robot S13. Appearance kat overalls.jpg|Kat in her work overalls. Katerina dolan chapter 46.png|Kat's Outfit for Chapter 46|link=http://gunnerkrigg.tumblr.com/post/69194728925/annie-and-kat-outfits-for-chapter-46 References Category:Named Characters Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Queslett House Category:Females Category:Characters